Super Hetalia Brothers
by TeamNeko
Summary: When princesses Kiku and Arthur get kidnapped, who is there to save them? MarioxAPH crossover fic,crack, pairings inside. Ratings may change.
1. O: Intro

Pairings: USUK(AmericaxEngland), ChuuNi(ChinaxJapan). More pairings to come, maybe.

Disclaimer for Entire Story: None of us own Hetalia or Mario. They are owned by Himaruya Hidakaz and Nintendo respectively.

Warnings: Shounen Ai, human names used, crack.

It was a beautiful day at Anime Kingdom. The weather was neither too hot nor too cold, and since it was the middle of spring the sakura blossom trees were blossoming, and some were already fully blossomed. The koi fish were happily swimming away in their ponds and various animals were lurking around in the garden. The trees and bushes were a healthy shade of green and fairly trimmed, and the grass wasn't too high. To make matters perfect, there was another princess visiting the kingdom. To the princess of Anime Kingdom this means more fun and company, to the residents in the temple this meant feasts and parties, and to some others this meant big trouble.

"I still don't know why they made us princesses, when we are clearly males." The princess of Scone Kingdom complained. He has short and messy sandy blond hair, piercing emerald eyes, and eyebrows no one could forget because they were so thick and huge. Some people thought he should shave them off, but others thought he should keep them because it would be scary to imagine him without them, and that they thought they might grow two times their size if he did. The British "princess" also wore an orange and yellow dress, which had a blue aquamarine gem shaped like a daisy in the middle. To top everything off he wore a sparkling golden crown with the same gem in the middle and other various gems around it. The other princess sighed and put down his pink flower printed tea cup down on the small table in the middle of the room.

"Arthur-san it was because the queens wanted their first born children females, and that they loved yaoi so they wanted their sons to be princesses and gay for other men." The princess of Anime kingdom said. The prince had short black hair and brown eyes that were normally hazy. Most people called him "Moe-Princess" because of this. He wore a pink flower and peaches printed kimono, and traditional Japanese hairpieces on his head because a crown would totally crash the Japanese style. "I also find it utterly ridiculous though." Arthur, the "princess" of Scone Kingdom, rolled his eyes.

"There are barely any gay men in this world and we weren't even gay to begin with!" Arthur ranted. Kiku, the "princess" of Anime Kingdom glanced at Arthur.

"A-Ano ne Arthur-san, I think I'm gay.." Kiku murmured. Arthur looked at Kiku, utterly shocked.

"W-w-w-.." Arthur couldn't even speak. Kiku slowly nodded.

"Lately I've gotten into the habit of randomly judging men that visit my castle, a-and I've adapted a habit to read yaoi manga daily!" Kiku confessed, "and that boy in the red outfit…" Kiku trailed off. Arthur simply stared at his gay friend. Ackward silence began to pile up in the room. Feeling uncomfortable, Kiku cut it off.

"Do you want me to get more tea?" Kiku asked, picking up the tea tray and putting his teacup on it, then gave an offering hand to Arthur for his tea cup.

"U-um sure…" Arthur replied, giving Kiku his tea cup and watched as Kiku placed it on the tray. Kiku simply bowed and scurried off and opened the sliding door and leaving, closing it behind him as he did so.

In a nearby tree by the window of Kiku's room…

"Ohoho bad move my little princess, confessing that you were gay and leaving the poor British princess alone and defenseless." A voice huskily said. The owner of the voice jumped off the tree and at the window.

The only think that was heard next was the sound of glass breaking and a blood curling scream.

A/N: Hello Okami-chan here! This was my first fanfic so I don't really know how to do the formatting and crap so yea….Anyways, my friend Usa-chan will be joining me later on the making to this story so the ratings might change because of her LOL. We will also post who wrote the chapter so yea…Anyways we might not be updating much because we have school and shit….Sayonara~!

Rate and Review~!


	2. U: Yao and Alfred STARTO!

Elsewhere, there were two non-Italian plumbers having fun, unaware of what happened. The American's green cap looked as if it was going to fall off and expose his cowlick, but it never will because hats never fall off no matter what in a video game. The Asian was scolding the blonde about a "minor" failure, even if they both know that Americans don't listen to rules (Hey!).

Yao and Alfred were practicing their fireball skills on random goombas that day, since there was great weather, not much to do, and the goombas were being downright annoying anyways. Then, Yao noticed that one of his brothers was flying towards them. Adjusting his cap and making sure his hair didn't get in his face, he called out, "Xiang! Why are you here aru?" Xiang replied calmly, "Da Ge, Er Ge and Mr. Kirkland were kidnapped. Also, Er Ge's castle disappeared. Mei told me to tell you to go rescue Er Ge, or there will be consequences."

Yao epicly gasped. "Who did it aru?" he asked, taking his anger out on another innocent goomba. Xiang anime-sweatdropped as he watched Yao murder the brown lump. "Well… we're not sure…" Alfred grinned, his glasses shining from the sunlight, temporarily blinding the two as he did a thumbs-up and a flag waved in the background. "Then this calls for… DUN DUN DA DUUUN! The HERO!" The two Asians stared at him for a second before Xiang decided to speak. "You're not even the main character in this story." He pointed out. Alfred looked confused for a second. "What story?" He inquired, turning to Yao. The old man was just as puzzled as Alfred. "Yes, Xiang, do explain yourself aru." "Nevermind. Are you going to go rescue them now, or not?" Xiang replied, changing the subject. "Yes! Let's go! We can do it!" Alfred shouted as he ran off, Yao at his heels. Xiang watched them run off in the distance, the wind blowing his brown locks.

While Alfred tried to get information on where the two princesses were being held, Yao decided to try for some other useful info. After Alfred asked everybody in town, got called an over-hyper idiot, a freaking annoying basterd, and several other names, slapped twice, and chased by an old man brandishing a cane, the two were off. Their first stop was near the river, where Yao went egg-searching, since Alfred can never be trusted with delicate objects like the ever-famous Yoshi egg. Although, that is actually not what they're looking for.

"Found it aru!" Yao yelled, coming out of a bush holding a big, fat egg with tomato-prints all over. "So… what is it?" Alfred asked, poking the egg repeatedly. Yao was about to explain, when the egg started to shake, glowing pink in the process. "Hatching already, aru?" Yao exclaimed, his own legs shaking from excitement. Alfred looked curiously at the egg, poking it once more before both were engulfed in the pink light.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kiku was just beginning to wake up. Arthur had tried nearly everything he could think of (and that was plausible) to wake Kiku up. Just as he was about to give up, Kiku's eyes fluttered open. "A-Ano, Asa-san, where are we?" Kiku asked, adjusting his eyes to the darkness. Arthur was trying not to freak out as Kiku took in their surroundings. They were in one of those old-fashioned dungeons, complete with skulls in the corner. Kiku took deep breaths as Arthur finally panicked. 'It's no use to run around like an idiot. You're a Japanese man. Act like one.' He told himself. "Asa-san, do you remember what happened?" He asked. Arthur stopped panicking to think rationally for a second. "Well, I was attacked from behind and knocked out, and I remember both of us screaming." "Arigato, Asa-san." Kiku replied, even though the reply didn't give him as much information as he would like. He was about to say something else when the door slammed open. "It's good to see you're both awake da!" A cheerful voice said.

* * *

Terms:

Da Ge(Chinese): Older Brother. Used here to refer to the eldest brother.

Er Ge(Chinese): Second oldest brother.

And if you don't know, Xiang is HongKong and Mei is Taiwan.

I'm sorry it's short! Anyways, UsaChan here! Like I said, I have a habit of writing terribly short chapters. Ohwell. Next chapter will be written by NekoChan! Yay!


	3. N: The Russian Castle

"The light aru!" Yao screamed, shielding his eyes. "Dun worry, as the hero-" Alfred started, but, as abruptly as it had appeared, the light dissolved. Yao and Alfred both opened their eyes, and looked around. Both had somehow ended up sprawled in the grass, and they stopped scanning when they saw-

"Aiya! Dinosaur aru!" Yao exclaimed, and started cursing/ranting in Chinese.

"Hnn~?" The red-and-green dinosaur said in the grass, blankly staring at the other two.

"Oh, oh, oh, I know this dude!" Alfred cried. "Yoshi from my Mario gam-"

"Wait, Antonio aru?" Yao demanded, cutting the American short.

"What? Well, duh, what else?" Antonio was still in the grass, but somehow acquired a tomato and was now munching down on it like it was his life.

Yao was silent, but the American suddenly bursted into laughter. "HA-YOU L-LOOK HILARIOUS!"

* * *

"I'm glad you're awake da!" the owner of said voice announced, stepping into the dungeon. Kiku instantly twitched in annoyance. So, he was the one who held them captive?

"Ivan-San." Kiku said curtly, as calmly as he could manage. You're Japanese, ACT like it!, his mind was yelling at him. "Why have you captured us?" Arthur was trying to hide in the corner, but to no avail, and the blonde was trying to hide his shaking.

"Simple!" Ivan replied, with that innocent smile of his. "With the two princesses of the two kingdoms held captive, who else would come to save them?"

Arthur and Kiku froze, and each slowly stared coldly at Ivan.

Ivan continued smiling. "YaoYao and that silly American will be here soon da~"

"Y-you bloody GIT!" Arthur screamed. "I swear you'll die if you touch him!" Kiku, on the other hand, was silent, his mind blurred with worry and pain. They had to get out quickly…

Ivan merely smiled. "I wouldn't try to leave if I were you," He murmered childlishly. Before the two princesses could respond, the Russian yelled out "NATALIA!"

The Japanese man and Englishman froze as a deathly pale looking-girl entered. Kiku noted she was practically floating. And transparent, add that to the list.

"Yes, brother~?" the girl, Natalia, asked sweetly, as she brandished a knife, gazing at Arthur and Kiku.

"I need you to guard them da.". Ivan nodded towards the two other men in the room. "No one gets in, or out, unless on my command!"

"I understand, brother."

"Good~" And with that, Ivan stepped out, closing and locking the door, leaving the two scared princesses with a Belarusian girl brandishing a knife glaring icily at them.

* * *

That's the longest of the three so far, right? Not to brag…

UsaChan: No... that's the shortest. XD

UsaChan, OkamiChan, and I will be taking turns on who writes what chapter. We always appreciate feedback, thanks! This is NekoChan, signing out!


	4. O: Sposhi and the Two Plumbers!

Back with our two idio- I mean heroes….

Antonio glanced at Alfred questionably.

"What do you mean?" He asked. Alfred couldn't talk; he was busy having a laughing spasm. Annoyed, Yao elbowed Alfred in the gut.

"Don't be rude aru!" He hissed. Alfred choked on his spit and began to calm down.

"I-I mean look out your outfit, a-and your shoes!" mentioning his shoes, Alfred began to laugh again. Yao sighed, '_So immature aru!_' He thought, glancing at Alfred, Antonio blinked and looked down at his clothes. He was wearing pink shoes, a red shell on his back, and to top everything off, he wore a dinosaur hat on his head.

"My outfit is one of the many traditional Sposhi outfits!" Antonio remarked, pounding his chest with a fist proudly. Yao raised an eyebrow and Alfred, whom had calmed down, began laughing again. The Spaniard glanced at Alfred and sighed.

"Anyways…" he began, "What did you summon me for~?" Antonio smiled and tilted his head to the side, to some this would look cute, to others they would be wondering what the hell he was doing.

"Oh yea, we were trying to find-" Yao got cut off.

"-the princesses since they got kidnapped again! Man, what weaklings they are!" Alfred cut it. Yao glared at him. Alfred simply just stuck his tongue out at the Chinese man.

"Oh yeah I saw them get ki-"

"Then why didn't you try to stop them aru?" Yao growled and began to shake Antonio ferociously. Alfred backed away, if anything bad was going to happen, he did not want to be pulled into the older man's rage.

"Well, because I was going to have my siesta because I was so tired!" Antonio explained and forced out a weak laugh, he could have sworn he saw fire flicker into Yao's eyes.

"Antonio you are an idiot aru!" Yao screamed as he took out the oh-so-dreaded wok, oh the joys he had had when he smashed it across peoples' heads. Alfred began to back off more when Yao proceeded to beat up the Sposhi.

"Ow, ow , ow! Hey stop it hurts!" Antonio wailed. He tried to move away from Yao but no avail, Yao had a tight grip on him. Alfred sighed. '_As the hero, I shall break up this ordeal!'_ Alfred mentally explained as he began to drag the smaller man off of Antonio.

"Hey Yao we aren't suppose to abuse the Sposhis, plus we can't waste time, who knows what they will do to Princess Kiku and Arthur!" the American complained as he successfully pried the Chinese man off of the Spaniard. Yao sighed in defeat and put his bloody wok away.

"I guess your right aru, just got carried away." Yao murmured. Antonio silently thanked the heavens and began to treat his wounds. The trio was silent until the ground began to shake.

"W-W-What's happening?" Yao screamed as he fell off of his feet. Alfred also tripped. Antonio began to look around, until he spotted something.

"It's a pack of Geroombas!"

* * *

Meanwhile with the princesses…

Arthur, who had gotten bored, took out a book to read while Kiku was fixing his hair. Natalia had gotten bored, but remained at her post, staring at Arthur's book. '_Did brother ever say that he was allowed to read in the dungeon?...No but I'm assuming he should not so…'_ Natalia floated into the cage and somehow snatched Arthurs's book. Arthur glanced up at her, pissed. Kiku was still fixing his hair.

"No entertainment in the dungeons." Natalia eerily stated as she floated outside of the cage and threw the book in a random direction. Arthur scowled, people just loved to annoy him. Kiku sighed and took his hands off his head. '_I would play my DS right now, but Natalia-san will confiscate it like she did to Arthur-san's book._' The princess of Anime Kingdom dejectedly thought as he began to stare at some of the skulls in the corner of the room. '_Please Kami-sama...make someone rescue us soon I don't think we can bare being stuck here.' _Kiku silently prayed.

Oh he could just sense that this was going to be a long stay in the Russian dungeon.

* * *

A/N: Hey Okami-chan here! Thank you guys for the wonderful reviews LOL. You guys do not know how delighted I was when I read them. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter~!

Kiku; Ne Ne Okami-chan how long are we going to be in the dungeon?

Arthur; Yea and when will Alfred and Yao save us!

Okami-Chan; When will you admit that your gay!

Arthur; I am NOT!

Okami-Chan: Are too!

Arthur; Am not!

Okami-Chan; A-

Kiku; Rate and Review,Onegai! *bows* *pushes Okami-Chan and Arthur out of room and leaves.*


	5. N: The Shop

With the…heroes-

"Lovi said they were such 'potato bastards'~" Antonio chimed from somewhere.

"What aru?" Yao cried. The pack of brown blobs, all marching in an orderly fashion, was approaching quickly.

"And HALT!" the supposed leader of the goombas, as IT was in the very front. All stopped, glaring at Yao, Alfred, and Antonio.

All was silent, when-

"Are those things bad results of Princess Arthur's crap cooking!" Alfred demanded. The Goombas stared at the blue-eyed American, appalled.

"Sh-shh aru!" Yao nudged Alfred with his elbow, while silently cursing the "odd Westeners."

Antonio, face looking clueless as usual, picked the leader up. "It's so cute~" he cooed.

Instantly, the brown blob gave Antonio a major bitchslapping.

"OW! Almost as painful as Lovi's!" Antonio complained loudly, and he dropped the..thing.

"That was a violation of rules!" the leader cried.

"U-um, exactly what are you aru~?" Yao asked. He wouldve used his fireballs on them, but there were so many, and red was spreading across Antonio's face..

"Yeah, you're so damn ugly." Alfred muttered.

"Men?" the leader turned to his army and nodded.

"SIR YUSH SIR!" the army cried. "We are Geroombas, wandering around aimlessly in these kingdoms, sir!" the leader turned to face the other three, a proud glint in his blue eyes. "Well-"

"Hey, it's Ludwig aru!" Yao announced.

"No wonder, he's so violent and pissy-"

"SHUT UP!" the enraged Geroomba screamed, jumping a bit.

"Hes a midget now, though…" Antonio murmered.

"Oh that's it, bastard!" Geroomba yelled. "Army, attack!"

Pretty soon, Alfred, Yao, and Antonio found themselves surrounded.

* * *

This is so..goddamn..boring! Natalia was going out of her mind. For God's sake, the boys weren't even making an attempt to escape, and she had been really hoping someone new would feel the pain of her knife.

This was also totally cutting into her Ivan-stalking time.

In conclusion? Not very fun for her.

Kiku was dying to play his DS, but it was so precious to him, he didn't want it thrown to a corner with Arthur's book.

Meanwhile, Arthur was reading another book. A frown formed on Natalia's face, and she floated into his cage. She took his book, then slapped him with it a few times, enjoying every second of it.

"Git! Give it back!" Arthur cried out.

"What did I say?" Natalia demanded, pure cruelty slicking every word. "No. Entertainment." Arthur made the absolutely wrong move and tried to slap her, but of course, it went right through Natalia's transparent form.

'Ooh, lucky me, I didn't take full form…' Natalia thought. At this, the girl became opaque and stopped floating, landing on the floor. She was able to properly pin Arthur to the wall of the cage and slowly start cutting at his arm.

"No! B-bloody git! Stop! STOP!"

"Fight BACK, then!"

'I can't hit a girl, it isn't gentle at all!' was Arthur's thought.

Kiku listened to Arthur's screams for a moment, and then covered his ears, shaking.

'Yao-san!' Kiku mentally screamed, 'When will you get here?'

* * *

"HAHA, that was fuuun!" Alfred sang out.

Yao frowned, putting his wok away. "Don't waste all your energy on stuff like this aru!"

"Aw…" Antonio sighed, as he had used his entire supply of tomatoes and eggs on the Geroombas.

The Geroombas were scattered. Most were knocked out, stars, birds, and who knows what flying above their heads, while some were running, screaming "I'm goin' back home!"

"That was my last throwing egg…and tomato.." Antonio muttered, ashamed. Yao stared at him in disbelief.

"Fine, we can stop by the shops aru.."

"Can I buy a hamburger there!"

"No aru! Save your money aru!"

"Damn…"

* * *

The three strolled into the nearby town, with Antonio leading the way.

"There's a new shop, and right next to the tomato shop Lovi and I go to~"

Yao rolled his eyes. The Spaniard was getting very, VERY annoying. Would he ever stop ranting about his precious Lovi!

Ha, yeah, right. And maybe Arthur would announce to the world that he was in love with Alfred.

Damn..whatchamacallit? Tsunderes. Yes. Tsunderes. Yao thought.

"Heeeere~" Antonio stopped in front of a stop. "Wow, look..."

Through the window, they saw a huge, grand piano for display.

"Well, it's really clear whose shop it is, by the crap piano-"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!" an angry female voice demanded, throwing a hammer at Alfred.

Her accuracy was high, and hit Alfred straight in the head. "OW..." Alfred muttered, turning to the source of the voice, while Yao and Antonio did the same.

It was no other then Elizabeta, sitting on a roof, in her classic blue outfit, but...with little wings on, and a helmet?

"Don't insult my dear's sho-"

"What the fuck? That hurt!" Alfred whined, rubbing his head.

Yao face palmed. This guaranteed a long journey.

* * *

NekoChan: Holy crap, we're updating too fast oAo

Elizabeta: Yeah! It needs more Yaoi, though, and action.

NekoChan: Tch, it hasn't gotten that interesting yet! We have plans, and have most of the character's roles planned out.

Natalia: Most..?

NekoChan: Ehehe..yeah. Reviewers, if you any ideas for what some characters can be, feel free to tell us in the reviews!


	6. O: The Real Journey Begins!

Disclaimer; I don't own Pocky. LOL.

* * *

Elizabeta rolled her eyes. 'This guy can be a total nut job sometimes!' She thought as she scanned around the place for her "dear." Antonio did the same.

"So..uh…where's the shopkeeper?" Antonio asked. Alfred and Yao nodded in agreement. Suddenly, the glass door opened and the bell chimed. The trio looked at where the source came from. It was the shop keeper, Roderich. Roderich smiled.

"I'm sorry to keep you waiting, please come in." Roderich welcomed, standing to the side of the door and bowing, leaving enough space for people to enter. Alfred took no time to waste to go in the shop.

"It's about time you open the damn sho-" He was cut short when Elizabeta's hammer collided with his head.

"Don't be rude!" Elizabeta spat as she flew off the ceiling and into the shop, Antonio and Yao in suit. Alfred rolled his eyes and rubbed his forehead, walking inside the shop.

The shop was very nice. It has a faint aroma of pastries, polished wood floors, and the walls were stain-free. The lights were shining brightly, none out of tact. The room wasn't too crowded, for the grand piano stood in a corner of the room, leaving enough space for visitors to walk to and fro. Antonio ran to the glass counter and pressed his face against it. He gasped in awe, the items here were so magnificent! Roderich looked at Antonio from the other side of the counter.

"Please don't press your face against the glass." He warned, "It ruins it." Antonio blinked at removed his face from the glass, murmuring his apology before running over to Alfred and Yao, who were also lurking around the shop.

"From revival snacks to power ups we have all of your needs!" Elizabeta chimed, flying around in a circle boredly.

"Like-" Yao slapped Alfred.

"No, they do not have hamburgers aru!" Yao scolded, then walked away leaving Alfred to sulk.

"T-That's false advertisement then!" Antonio spoke up, pointing an accusing finger at Elizabeta. Elizabeta rolled her eyes. Alfred silently snickered, and lucky for him Yao was talking to Roderich.

"Fine, let me correct it for you!" Elizabeta spat, "From revival snacks to power ups we have all of your battle needs!" 'Geez, there's no yaoi these days! I need my yaoi or I will go insane!' Elizabeta mentally screamed.

"Ooh okay!" The Sposhi said, before walking over to Yao and Roderich, to see what they were talking about.

"Okay the total will be 50 gold coins." Roderich finished, and happily took the money Yao gave him. In return, he gave Yao a plastic bag with the items he bought. Alfred immediately ran over to Yao.

"What did you buy, what did you buy?" Alfred cried. Yao began to walk away.

"You'll see when we get out the shop aru." He replied as Alfred and Antonio ran after him.

"Come again!" Roderich and Elizabeta called out as the three exited the shop.

Once outside, Yao took out the continents inside the bag. He had bought a revival snack, star fruit, a Feloopa shell, and a map.

"What the hell are those?" Alfred asked, staring at the items. Antonio nodded in agreement. Yao sighed.

"This-" Yao held up the revival snack"-is a revival snack. It is called Pocky. The rest are star fruit, a Feloopa shell, and a map-"

"Oh joys a map, a map!" Antonio squealed, "What's inside? Where does it lead to? Can we go now, please!" Antonio was literally shaking in excitement, and Alfred was jumping up and down.

"Yea, tell us! The hero needs to know where we are going!" He demanded. Yao rolled his eyes. 'Oh why, oh why, was I cursed with such hyper teammates aru!' Yao mentally screamed. Shaking his head a bit, Yao silently began to open his map.

"It says our current destination is here," Yao began to explain, "and our goal is to get to this castle." Yao pointed at Music Note Valley, then he pointed at Like, Totally Castle. Alfred's eyes lit up in excitement.

"Then what are we waiting for?" He asked.

"We're waiting for Christmas!" Antonio piped up. Yao and Alfred stared at him. "..Oh, sorry." Yao rolled his eyes again.

"Then let's go aru!" He exclaimed, "Mission one…"

"Start!" The three shouted in unison, pumping their fists in the air, then scurried off to their next destination.

* * *

Natalia giggled evilly

, she was still cutting Arthur's arm. Arthur tried his best not to scream, but no avail.

"Stop it you bloody wanker! " He hissed. Natalia stopped giggling at him and stared.

"What did I tell you before? If you want me to stop, then fight!" She demanded. Arthur rolled his eyes.

"It's not common curtsy for a member of the Royal family to hit a commoner!" Arthur growled. Natalia gasped.

"Excuse me!" she roared, "I am not a common person!" Sensing something bad to happen, Kiku began to scoot farther away. Natalia was about to cut Arthur deeper until…

"Natalia!" Ivan's voice echoed through the cold cave. Natalia immediately turned herself back into a ghost, leaving the cell.

"I'm coming, brother!" She called back, floating away. Arthur sighed in relief and began to sink back to the ground. Kiku then relocated and sat next to Arthur.

"Daijobu dayo?" Kiku asked. Not knowing what the hell Kiku just said, Arthur just nodded. Finally noticing that Natalia had left, Kiku whipped out his DS and began to play it. Arthur, who also took this opportunity, took out a book and began to read it.

* * *

"Brother, brother, what do you want?" Natalia asked, floating around her dear brother. Ivan swirled around and about on his spiked black swirling chair, then faced Natalia.

"YaoYao, the American, and the Sposhi are coming," he began to say, "Don't you think it's time to awaken the boss of Like, Totally Castle, da?" Natalia nodded understandingly.

"Yes brother, I shall contact him." And with that, Natalia floated away.

* * *

Ring..

Ring…

"Like, Hello?" The voice on the other side grumbled, mad to be awoken from his beauty sleep.

"Brother called, he told you that you will have visitors soon, so be prepared." Natalia said, "and I mean it."

"What? That's like, totally unfair! He like, said he was going to give me a break, tota-"

"Brother did, it was four months! Get your ass up and get prepared already!" and before the other person could respond, Natalia slammed the phone shut and went back to Ivan's room.

* * *

"Well?" Ivan asked as Natalia came back to his room.

"He will be ready soon." Natalia replied. "In the meantime.."

"In the meantime lets watch our two ..or three 'heroes' struggle, da. Can you go watch the princesses again, da?" Ivan asked, tilting his head to the side cutely. 'So..cute..' Natalia thought, 'one day brother, we will be married..married…married…'

"B-But brother its really boring!" Natalia whined, "I want to be with you!" Ivan sighed and took out a pocket mirror. It's reflection showed the two heroes and the Sposhi struggling through obstacles.

"Then take this. It will be very useful, da." He offered, putting it into Natalia's hands. Natalia squealed.

"Okay!" She then ran out of the doors. In the mean time, Ivan was watching his monitors.

"This will be interesting. I wonder who will emerge victorious, da?" Ivan chuckled.

* * *

A/N: Okami-Chan; Damn this chapter is so short, to me,LOL.

Alfred: At least some action started!

Yao; IKR aru!

Antonio: Let the fights begin!

Okami-Chan: Anyways, sorry for the delay, we had stuff to do! Hope you guys didn't wait to long.

Yao; Oh no, they didn't wait at all, aru…that was sarcasm aru.

Alfred: LOL.

Okami-Chan; SHUSH!

Antonio; Anyways, rate and review and I will love you~!...If you give me tomatoes~! =^w^=


	7. U: Are You the Hero or the Victim?

Yao sighed. Earlier, he had tried to ride the Sposhi, since that would be faster than just walking, but Alfred started to protest about how it wasn't fair since he was tired and all that. Damn spoiled brat. However, the Sposhi couldn't support Alfred's weight (how many hamburgers does that boy eat?) and so they all decided to just walk. To make matters worse, their Sposhi started to sing. "Where are we going? (stomp stomp stomp) Music Note Valley! Where are we going? (stomp stomp stomp) Music Note Valley!" "Shut up aru!" Yao rubbed his head as he felt a headache surge through his brain. He wish he had bought some Advil while he was at the shop.

They decided to take a break when they noticed that stars were visible. Taking turns as guard, they managed to go through the night pretty well. At least, that's what they thought until two woke up to find the third gone. All that was left was a trail of half-eaten hamburgers. "Follow that trail aru!" Yao yelled, hopping onto the Sposhi. The Sposhi gladly complied, mainly because he was eating the trail as he followed it. Hopefully, they could get the idiot back quickly, and continue their journey as if they didn't take that little detour.

* * *

Natalia was laughing her head off. She had paid those Boomerang Bros. to kidnap Alfred. Kiku could only watch in horror as Yao sped off to rescue Alfred. Arthur, however, was muttering about how stupid Alfred was and how he deserved what he got. "It's so boring around here… hopefully, somebody dies next chapter." She complained, cracking an evil grin. Suddenly, Popipo rang throughout the prison as said evil ghost scrambled for her phone. "So… we got the guy. Now what?" Eduard asked from the other side. Natalia rolled her eyes. "Do what you can as long as it's amusing. Remember, boys, that if I deem you boring then I will let you be killed by those brats." And with that happy note, she hung up.

Kiku was trembling. He had to hear that entire message and see her facial expressions. Knowing what she could do from afar, he was afraid of experiencing what could happen if he angered her in this close proximity. Besides, couldn't they use some of the money from kidnapping the princesses to add some ventilation in here?

* * *

"Like, Liet, when the hell do you think Natalia will like, let me take a vacation? 4 months like totally doesn't count as a vacation, don't'cha think?" Feliks whined as he spun himself around in his hot pink leather office chair. Toris shrugged as he continued working on whatever he was working on. It's not my business to snoop my nose in those corners, it's my business to narrate this story. "Well, normal villains like to overwork their henchmen." Toris pointed out without looking up from his work. "But it's like totally not fair!" Feliks continued, and Toris settled himself in for a long rant.

* * *

I hate school. Now that that's settled, is it just me, or are my parts getting shorter and shorter while the other two get longer and longer? (Then again, I've only written two chapters so far…) Also, we do not own Pocky, Advil, or Hatsune Miku (the singer of Popipo. It makes a good ringtone. XD). Thank you, and remember to R&R! We seriously need reviews to keep us motivated…


	8. N: Assistance?

"Where could that idiot have gone aru!" Yao yelled out to the Sposhi. The red Spaniard merely shrugged. "We're getting nowhere aru.". With a sigh, the Chinese man jumped onto the poor Sposhi, because he had gotten off of him earlier to stretch.

"What are you doing!" Antonio cried out, back in agony. "You're faster aru!" Yao encouraged. "We would save more time like this aru!"

"That sounds so wrong.." "It's better than being sat on then Alfred, right aru?" Yao demanded. Antonio decided not to argue with that and started running, following the trail.

* * *

Natalia smiled wickedly to herself. Now things were starting to get interesting. If those two idiots kept following the trail, they'd fall straight for the trap her brilliant brother had planned for them..

* * *

"Yaoo.." Antonio whined. "The trail's almost empty, and there's a castle ahead.." "Well that American idiot must be there aru!" Yao replied irritated, brushing some hair out of his face. "We can't just- ahh!" Yao was cut off by the two tumbling to the ground, causing them both to get a face full of dirt.

"What the hell happened aru?" Yao yelled.

"I tripped!" Antonio replied. "Over-"

"Hey you two, watch where you're going!" A new voice rang out. The two heroes turned and stared at a familiar-looking blonde. "You may have hurt Lilli!"

The..thing was now helping a girl with long blonde hair in braids stand. And he was glaring at the Sposhi.

"Sorry!" the Sposhi rang out. "I didn't hurt you miss, right?"

"Wait aru!" Yao interrupted. "Vash...?"

Vash rolled his eyes and started brushing the flustered girl dust herself up. "I could shoot you for what you just did."

"Brother, you're overreacting.." the girl muttered. Yao studied her curiously. Hadn't she cut her beautiful locks of hair off to mimic Vash's hairstyle?

"Lilli aru! Antonio is sorry aru." Yao glared at the saddened Sposhi.

"Well of course I am!"

"I'm fine, really." Lilli muttered. She was in her usual pink dress, but it had white polka dots, and for some reason she was wearing a pink mushroom hat matching her dress.

Vash had a white mushroom helmet with red polka dots on, and a blue vest. "Be more careful!" he scolded Antonio.

"I said I was sorry! All I want are tomatoes and my dear Lovi by my side!"

"And stop staring!" Vash suddenly snapped at Yao. "S-sorry aru..it's just that..why are you here?"

'Because the authors are cruel..' Lilli thought. "To help you." She merely said.

"Help aru? We don't really need it aru..we just need to save our friend, Alfred aru.."

"Hmph, of course he got kidnapped..idiotic boy." Vash muttered. "And, Lilli, who says we're going to help them?"

"Brother, we must be courteous!" Lilli argued.

Yao seemed thoughtful for a moment. "Yes, you can come along aru...but just be ready if you get attacked."

"Oh, don't worry about US." Vash hissed. He cocked his gun, making Antonio and Yao flinch. "We're prepared."

"Just don't go shooting random Geroombas..." Lilli nagged. "No wasting your ammo!"

* * *

"Toris, this is so, like, boring! I could be cosplaying now!" Feliks cried.

"Feliks, do you WANT Ivan and Natalia to hurt us?" Toris demanded.

"Like, Toris, you should totally stick up to them! Be brave like me, your BFF!" Feliks sang out, flipping his hair.

Toris frowned. "You have no idea how to please a girl you like."

"Ha, like you do!"

Alfred was tied to a tablet on the wall, wondering what the hell he was doing there.

'The hero never gets caught..' he thought in distraught.

* * *

Natalia growled in annoyance. MORE back up? Her darling brother wouldn't be pleased.

"Natalia.." The Belarusian whipped her head around to face the voice.

"Yes, my dear brother?" She crooned. Ivan stared back, his eyes and smile as innocent as always. "Maybe you should take a break. I'll keep a watch on our prisoners."

'Oh yes! Thank you!' Natalia thought. 'Though I'd rather stalk you..'

"Alright, brother…Just tell me when you need help." With that, she floated out of the dungeon through the wall.

Ivan smiled and turned towards the princesses. "Now then, you'll have a lovely time spent in my Russian castle. It'll be your last." Smiling coldly, he raised his water pipe.

* * *

Neko-Chan: UWAAHH I'M VERY SORRY ITS BORING. DX I just don't know Eduard, Toris, and Feliks that well.. Anyways, the more reviews we get, the faster we'll update..so review review review! 8D

* * *

~OKAMI-CHAN NOTICE~

Okami-chan: Hey how's it going? Okami-chan here! Just coming by to say I will not be writing the next chapter for various reasons, so Usa-chan will!

Arthur; Various reasons? Its because you-

Okami-Chan: OKAY BYE! *slaps Arthur and drags him away with her*


	9. O: Continuing On

Previously on Super Hetalia brothers;

Our Chinese Hero, Yao, and the Sposhi overdosed with happiness, Antonio, meet up with two toads named Lili and Vash! They had a big quarrel, and now the two…mushroom people, have joined their team!

* * *

"Ugh this is so boring now!" Antonio whined, earning a glare from Yao. Yao huffed.

"Antonio, it's only been a day!" Yao protested, "And we can't just leave Alfred to die on his own aru!" Antonio pouted.

"Bu-"He was abruptly cut off by Vash.

"Antonio, how would you feel if Romano was kidnapped, would you feel this way, huh!" Vash barked, "So stop protesting and get on with it!" Lili began to try to calm her dear brother down as he began to have a shooting rampage.

"Bruder, stop it, please, before someone gets hurt!" Lili begged, "You don't want that to happen. Oh, how bad it will be if it does!" Antonio and Yao stared. 'Why the heck did we agree for them to be in our group- oh yea, Vash would shoot us if we didn't aru.' Yao thought.

"Vash, aru. Please stop slowing our grou-"

"What did you say!" Vash hollered, pointing his gun at Yao. Yao froze, then glared.

"I said stop slowing our group down, aru! Please, it's making the time go slower, aru!" Yao shouted back. The two began to bicker some more, as Lili tried to calm both of them down again. 'Why even bother?' Antonio thought as he sat down and began to play with musical stones; polished stones that are shaped as music notes and in a variety of colors, when you drop them, they make musical notes like Do Re Mi. Only obtainable at Music Note Valley.

Thirty minutes later, Lili finally calmed Vash and Yao down. Yao huffed and put his hands on his hips. Well that wasted a lot of his time!

"Now that's that done, Antonio we- Antonio what the heck aru!" Yao screeched as he stared at the sleeping Sposhi. Lili took out a pocket watch and checked the time.

"Its 12:00 P.M." She retorted. Vash twitched in annoyance.

"Don't tell me…." He began, "That Antonio went off to have his siesta!" Yao only nodded in agreement.

"We all know it's impossible to wake up Antonio while he's taking his siesta, aru." The Chinese man sighed in defeat as he stared up at the sky. It was blue, obviously, and the puffy clouds were shaped as music notes. Hell, even the sun was shaped as a music note! Then it hit him;

"Oh hey, we're in Music Note Valley!"

"No shit Sherlock!"

* * *

"Now then, you'll have a lovely time spent in my Russian castle. It'll be your last."

The two "princesses" stared at the towering Russian that stood in front of them. Arthur finally spoke up.

"Bollocks, bollocks to this all damnit!" Arthur hissed, "I should be at home right now, drinking a lovely cup of steaming hot Earl Grey Tea and reading a fine piece of Shakespeare, not this shit! I don't care if you want to see Alfred and Yao, you could have just bloody called them you wanker!" Kiku stared. Of course, he felt the same. Instead of drawing, reading manga, and eating delicious salted mackerel he was in a cold castle forced to eat his own hand- Okay that was a lie. But damn, he was starving right now, and having Ivan telling death threats to them wasn't helping at all!

"Oh, so that's how you feel about my lovely castle, da?" Ivan stated, staring at Arthur, he then looked at Kiku, "What about you da~?" Kiku flinched at looked away.

"I-I…etto… I suppose that this…dungeon…is..um…." No words went out of Kiku's mouth, of course they didn't. There was nothing pleasing about this castle!

"Anyways…" Ivan began, "You want to know how your precious Yao-Yao and Alfred are doing, da~?" Kiku and Arthur glanced at Ivan. "I can tell you…" Kiku blinked.

"But…" Ivan slowly began twisting his raised pipe in his hands as he continued to stare. Ivan's eyes looked like a purple void filled with insanity and darkness. "It will cost a price…" Arthur scoffed and Kiku went back to playing with the skull in the corner again.

"Then never mind about that offer!" Arthur exclaimed, "Who knows what's going to happen if we say yes!" Ivan creepily smiled.

"Ah….but you're still going to pay the price anyways, da." Ivan said, his words sounding like venom as he slowly began to open the cage. Arthur's eyes widen and he began to scoot farther back. Kiku did the same. Ivan slowly walked inside the cell. His footsteps echoed through the dark stoned room. Ivan stopped in front of Arthur.

"Arthur, I have a friend that wants to see you again~…" Ivan chimed as he grabbed Arthur by the hair. Arthur yelped as he tried to pry himself away from the steel grip. Kiku sighed in relief, because, hell, it wasn't him who was going to get hurt! Ivan turned away and began to drag Arthur out of the room, despite his protests.

"Kiku…you're next.." Ivan reminded as he closed the cell and trotted up the stairs, still dragging Arthur with him.

* * *

A/N: Okami-Chan: Banzai, we're alive! Anyways, crap chapter is crap. Usa-Chan was suppose to write this chapter but she didn't want to because she needed her grades to go up 3 Damn her. And Neko-Chan already did the last one -_-'

Sorry for the half-assed chapter! School can be a bitch sometimes. Guess who the "Friend" is~

Antonio; Rate and review! (=^_^=)…By the way, when's Lovi going to appear?

Okami-chan: Soon.

Antonio; Really?

Okami-Chan: LOL NO, MAYBE, I DON'T KNOW. *drags Antoni out with her.


	10. O: Will He Ever Stop Talking About Lovi!

After about 30 minutes, Antonio finally awoken from his siesta.

"Ah~ that felt nice!" He yawned. When he finished he noticed that everyone was glaring at him; even the oh-so-innocent Lili! "..Hey, why are you guys glaring at me?"

"If it wasn't for you we would be at the castle right now aru!" Yao complained.

"I say we drop him out the party!" Vash added. Lili and Yao looked at Vash.

"Vash, who said you were leader, I was the first o-"

"Actually, I think Alfred was the leader." Antonio cut off Yao's sentence, which earned another glare from the Chinese man. Lili sighed.

"Guys…Arguing won't make us go anywhere!" Lili exclaimed before Vash and Yao had a chance to yell at Antonio. Deciding that she was right, the group moved on. Antonio glanced by a near-by map. It read as;

Like, Totally Castle; 3 more miles ahead. 'Well that's a relief!' Antonio thought. The Sposhi only had 3 more miles to go until he could finally ditch the group. I mean seriously, what kind of Sposhi would help with a boss fight? Definitely not Antonio, and especially not at Like, Totally Castle. He was traumatized at his first visit to Like, Totally Castle. The light pink wall, the dark pink brick floor, the glittery pink rivers; it was terrifying and made Antonio shudder whenever he thought about it. After that visit, he had mentally noted to never go there again with Romano. Speaking of Romano…..

"Hey, I miss Lovi~!" Antonio randomly whined, which earned groans from all three of his teammates. "I never saw him for a few days, thanks to this journey! I wonder how Lovi is doing..I also wonder how little Feliciano is doing also. I heard that one time that someone almost stopped on Feliciano since he was a Felioopa…but Lovi assured me that he was okay and that I didn't have to visit and…" Antonio kept bickering about Lovi and Feliciano; and it annoyed Yao nonstop. After a few minutes, Yao finally lost it. He pulled out the "most dangerous weapon of all times", the wok.

"Antonio, shut the Shinatty up aru!" Yao roared as he smashed the wok on Antonio's head, making the Sposhi sputter out blood and bleed badly from his head, which led him to black out. Vash and Lili stared.

"Hey…there's no team kill allowed!" Vash exclaimed. Yao raised an eyebrow; What the hell was team kill?

"Yao broke the rule! Yao brok-"

"I'm alright! I take more damage from Lovi!" Antonio suddenly sprang back to life back to his usual, energetic self. It was like no scratch was made on him. Yao sighed in relief.

"See, he's perfectly okay!" Yao exclaimed as he began to continue on, the group following him.

"Hey guys, you like, totally forgot about me!" A voice shouted from behind. Yao slowly turned his head around, he never remembered recruiting Feliks into the group because, heck, he was the boss of Like, Totally Castle! Why the hell would anyone recruit him?

But when Yao saw a clear view of the person...it wasn't Feliks. He didn't have curly blonde hair, he didn't have emerald green eyes, and most of all; he didn't wear pink! Instead, he had short blonde hair with a defying whisk of hair, sky blue eyes, and wore the signature bomber jacket. The team stared at the new comer. Then Vash finally spoke up.

"What the hell happened to you Alfred, why are you talking like that?" Vash hollered as he whipped out his rifle.

* * *

After what seemed like a staircase that seemed like it would go on for eternity, Ivan finally stopped at a big, red double door. Weirdly, pink smoke was coming out from the little slit at the bottom of the door, and it smelt like roses. Shit.

"Arthur, are you ready to meet him again, da?" Ivan asked with a wicked grin plastered on his face. Said man's eyes widened and he began to break Ivan's steel grip on him.

"No, let me go, anything but that frog, dammit!" Arthur protested. But alas, Ivan was way stronger (and taller) than him so his struggling was in vain. If it could, Ivan's wicket grin would have grown wider.

"But why Arthur, I thought princesses never declined anything from their guests, da?" Ivan began to slowly open the door.

"That's a lie, that's a damn lie!" Arthur shouted back. Finally opening the door, Ivan ignored Arthur and proceeded to step inside the room. The room had a dark red carpet and rose-printed wallpaper. There standing in the room, other than the table that held freshly made tea and sweets, was a certain Frenchman. The Frenchman glanced up from his book of l'amour, and smiled when he saw Ivan and Arthur.

"Oh bonjur Ivan! Oh..and bonjur, mon cher~!" The man greeted. Arthur instantly twitched in annoyance.

"Privet." Ivan greeted back as he tossed Arthur to the ground and left the room, making sure to close and lock the door on the way out. As fast as he had gotten thrown on the ground, Arthur got up, ran, and tackled Francis to the ground. There, he proceeded to beat the crap out of him.

"You-bam- bloody –bam- asshole!" Arthur screamed at the top of his lungs, punching Francis in between every word. Francis let out a mournful yelp.

"Arthur, Arthur stop! You're ruining my petit face!" Francis cried as he tried to move away from Arthur, but no avail; the princess was, indeed, stronger than he looked.

"Why should I?" Arthur growled back, punching even harder than before.

"Because..Because I have a deal for you!" Francis rasped. Arthur momentarily stopped, and Francis finally pushed the Briton off of him. Landing on the ground once more, Arthur glared at Francis; and got a better look at what he was wearing. Francis was wearing a pink and purple silk gown, and a matching pink and purple witch hat to go with it. Francis also possessed a wand, which made Arthur glare at him more; He didn't deserve to have the privilege to use magic!

Arthur bit his tongue back to stop him from insulting Francis. Francis had a deal with him, and if he was lucky enough, it would get him out of the castle…with his virginity still at hand. 'Oh…really? Then what is it, do speak up."

Francis twitched. Truthfully, he didn't really have a deal for the Brit; he just wanted him to get the hell off of him. 'Well..Time to improvise.' Francis thought as he began to think fast.

* * *

Okami-Chan: Hi again! Apparently, I had to write again because Neko-chan just dropped out of writing the story because she thinks "We'll never finish it" and Usa-Chan needs to stop being lazy. I'll (and probably Usa-Chan when she gets her lazy ass up) will show Neko-Chan that we CAN finish it…just wait. Anyways, I didn't update for a while because I was thinking about a new story to make…hopefully on my own this time…that includes robot policemen, high school detectives, a "mafia" group, and a secret group that's up to no good ;3….and I was also wasting time by watching Angel Beats. It's a really good anime, not as good as Hetalia, but still…! Anyways, R & R. Okami-Chan is blasting off again~….ha not really...okay I don't know what I'm writing, bye!

Oh yea, translations;

Privet(Russian); Hello

Mon cher(French); My dear (or something like that. I used Google translator…)

Bonjur(French); Hello..(Do I seriously need to put this one up? XD)

Edit: Thank you Nemiah for the correction! (and also for the constant reviews that keep us going 3)


	11. U: Finally, An Attempt At Rape!

"I propose, mon cher, that I'll give you your freedom back, but for a price." The Frenchman blew a kiss, winking in the process. The Englishman was visibly disgruntled by this form of affection. "What's the price, y'bloody frog?" He snarled, attempting to sound as fierce as before, but his inner wimp was a defiant wimp, if that was even possible. "Oh, just one little thing. Your virginity." Hearing these words caused the princess to yelp and scramble to his feet. However, you can only go so far in heels. His efforts to the exit rewarded Francis, whom had pinned him against the door.

"Let me go, you wanker!" said he, as he struggled. He could feel red wine against his face, and the smell disgusted him. "Oh, noo…" the rapist purred, "Not until I get my payment…" Arthur could tell this was going to be a long night. The door was locked, and there wasn't anything he could do about it. As a common rule, Arthur didn't wear hairclips. Kiku sometimes did, when he felt like he wanted to look his best, but an Englishman doesn't have to work extra to look good.

The kiss was a bold one. Arthur had tried his best at defiance, but it wasn't enough. Francis sealed the distance between them, and began what Arthur could only describe as "Bloody hell". To the Frenchman, it was heated. To the Englishman, it was chaotic. The frog's tongue, after chasing so many preys, was revolting in the refined princess's mouth. He was relieved when said tongue was finally removed from his mouth, only to feel the slick muscle moving its way from his cheek, down, down, down to his neck. He squirmed, of course, and he struggled. Not that it helped.

It was only after he felt a hand go under his skirt that he felt a sense of panic. The feeling bubbled in his mind, threatening to boil over. The hand stopped at his clean, pearl-like thighs, and he could feel the Frenchman lingering just to feel the smoothness over and over again. However, it was this moment that the Englishman needed. The princess allowed her hand to slip out of the white silk glove. The frog recoiled in surprise as the princess jumped over him, and over to the window. "Hmph. You're too chicken to jump anyways." As the Englishman looked out, over the valley below, a part of him knew the frog was right, but another part refused to admit it. He hated it when that bloody frog was right, especially when **he** was the one who was supposed to be learnt, who was the scholar of the two princesses.

He saw Francis lunge, taking advantage of his hesitation, and the choice was obvious. He took the chance, and he could feel his body pressing against the wind as gravity took its course. He shut his eyes tight for the inevitable landing, but it never came. The curtains opened, and he could feel a snarl from inside. "You bloody git!"

* * *

Everyone groaned when they heard what was supposed to be an imitation of Alfred's laugh. There was no question about it. This wasn't the American. "Okay, who the hell are you?" Vash yelled, and another round of groans was released when they heard the familiar clicking of his guns. "What the hell are you talking about, guys? It's like totally me!" Lili cowered behind her brother, and Yao readied his wok. The air was tense with suspicion as the imposter continued to cover up his façade, each word growing stupider… and stupider… and yet even stupider.

The trigger and the fuse of the mind were both closing in. Suddenly, a tomato broke the silence. Flying through the air, the ripe red skin shone as it made an impact against the one who claims to be American. "Oh my God! You like totally ruined my hair!" The tomato melted the disguise off to reveal the Polish boss that they were anticipating. "Like, you will totally pay for that!" "Sorry to interrupt your revenge plan, but I have to say this. You absolutely **suck** at impersonating others aru." Yao butted in. Feliks glared. "That's because, like, my totally awesome awesomeness cannot be held back while I'm trying to be other people. It's not my fault they're not awesome enough!" Everyone held back the urge to groan yet again at such a flimsy excuse that only the authoress could use successfully.

The battle began when Feliks stopped fixing his hair and told the boomerang bros escorting him to attack. The winner wasn't truly shown from the start, but then again, nothing was really clear at the beginning. Dust was flying, and the battlefield was a blur of glitter and boomerangs. Gunshots were loud and clear. Battlecries rang throughout the air.

Even though his weapons were limited, Feliks showed that a Polish man can be deadly, even if he is armed with supplies such as nail polish. The opaque liquid proved to be an effective projectile when splashed. Yao yelped as he felt his eye burning, blurring, before finally ending in darkness. The Chinese felt his anger well up to boiling point, pushing past limits and surging through his body. The wok was swung, narrowly missing the blonde. Feliks wasn't out of the fire, yet, though, for his escape was met by a stuffed feline hitting him square in the face. He flopped backwards and blacked out, his head hitting the tree.

There were three boomerang bros. Two escaped. How many is that? I don't know, because we're not Dora. Tomatoes and sparkles had blinded almost everyone, and they were mainly relying on sound and touch. The Latvian didn't pose much of a fight, and he was soon on his back, an odd mixture of tears and tomatoes in his eyes, and birds around his head.

The group took a moment to regain composure, for everyone had exhausted themselves in that fight. Lili was the first to speak. "Well, what shalt we do now?" she asked in her ever so polite manner. Vash spoke up for the team. "We need to head back to town. That fight took more out of us than we expected. If we go any further, the stupid Sposhi will start whining about his tomatoes again. Besides, Yao is in serious need of medical attention, and I need more damn bullets!"

Yao picked up Raivis and placed the midget onto the Sposhi's back before turning around for their real prize. The group was about to continue when they noticed Yao wasn't moving. They followed his broken gaze to the empty place. The only indication of what was supposed to be there was a mark on the tree. If one leans in closer, one could see pink nail polished spelling out in neat cursive, "Haha, losers!"

* * *

With the magical mirror that Ivan had given to Feliks, Toris could see all, and Toris didn't like what he saw. He knew the Polish man would scold him when he got back, but that was no matter at the time. Slipping out of the castle, he hurried to help his self-proclaimed BFF. He witnessed the battle and gave instructions to the surviving henchmen before picking up the fallen one and carrying him to safety. As for the writing on the tree? Toris swore he didn't write that, although Feliks **was** heavier than he expected. He knew Feliks wasn't going to be happy when he returned to their area of isolation and noticed the lack of a certain human.

* * *

Belarus was waiting for her brother to get rid of the remaining prisoner. Although this captive was quieter than the other one, he was still a pest. No, he wasn't just a pest. He was a cockblock between her and her lovely brother. He probably didn't know he was, but, Belarus deduced, he probably didn't care. He was a menace, and must be removed. She didn't like how her brother was looking at him, or how said Russian kept a photo album of said princess in his drawer. The Belarusian knew best, and the Belarusian says the princess must go.

Kiku didn't know whether he should be glad or not when the ghost of a jail guard suddenly got up and floated away. He should've seen that it was a bad sign. After the ghost left, he heard the door open. Ghosts don't use doors. His suspicions were proved correct when he heard the soft chanting of "KolKolKolKol" behind him as the cell door was opened, then shut.

Gloved hands wrapped around his waist, and if he had been the one in control, he would've quickly scolded the owner of the hands. He shuddered as he felt the childish voice behind him speak. "It's now your turn to leave." He was hoisted into a bridal carry position. Scarf tickled his nose. The Russian smiled his cold, heartless smile as he carried the prisoner down the hall. The Japanese man wasn't sure what kind of torture the other Asian had for him, but judging from the noises earlier, he was pretty sure he didn't want to know. He could only wish that Arthur was able to escape…

* * *

A/N:: OMGOMGOGOMGOGM I'm so friggin sorry! T_T I completely abandoned you guys! I apologize to the other two writers, and to all of your loyal readers, for such a long wait! Haha, sad to say, my grades are slipping. Ohwell. XP I only posted this because a friend mentioned that I had fans who were waiting. So, do your authoress a favor! Review, while I go cry tears of joy from having fans. TwT

* * *

A/N Part 2:: Shit, we got glitched... I finally got to publish stuff. I'm so happy. ;w;


End file.
